habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
User
The User '''tab displays the player's personal information. A player can view their profile by clicking on the User button in the navigation bar or their avatar in the top left corner of the HabitRPG window when on the Tasks page (direct link). From here, the player can navigate through a number of tabs, with the Avatar tab selected initially by default. The User tab has four sub-tabs of its own that allow players to: *Customize their avatar. *Buy and use backgrounds. *View current player statistics and achievements. *Connect real life information to the game. Avatar '''The Avatar tab (direct link) displays a number of options you can use to modify your avatar: *'Body' allows you to choose your body size (slim or broad), as well as one of the available shirts. This shirt will be your default appearance until armor is purchased or worn, but may still be displayed using the costume option. There are six default shirts available, and further shirts can be purchased for gems. *'Head' allows you to modify your hair type and color, as well as add facial hair or bangs if you so desire. There are five default colors, three default bangs and three default bases - other bases and colors are available for gems. There is also an option to add a flower to your hair, which was introduced as part of the Spring Fling event. *'Skin' allows you to choose your skin color. Eight colors are available as default, with others available for gems. Avatar customizations, equipment costumes, and choice of pets and mounts can be used to dress up your avatar in interesting ways. If you are wearing a costume or equipment, shirt changes will only be visible if you have the shirt selected, but whichever shirt you clicked on most recently will be visible when you select the shirt. Limited Edition Customizations Limited Edition customizations are body, head, or skin settings that are not immediately available to the player. These may be purchased using gems. Although special items are only available for purchase for a limited period of time, they will remain available as avatar customizations once purchased. To date, the following items have been offered as limited edition options: * Limited Edition Halloween Skin Set * * Seasonal Edition Customizations Seasonal Edition items are only available to purchase in a given time frame (e.g. the month of October), but recur in the same fixed season (e.g. every Fall Festival) once a year without being changed. * Fall Festival: Supernatural Skins and Haunted Colors hairstyles Backgrounds Main article: Backgrounds The Backgrounds tab (direct link) displays optional background scenery for your avatar. Backgrounds may be purchased using gems. New backgrounds are released monthly. Stats and Achievements The Stats & Achievements tab (direct link) shows you the current statistics for your avatar. On this page, you can see your current equipment, attributes, pets found, and character build, as well as any achievements you have attained. * Your stats describe your current health, gold, level, and experience. These may be seen by other players. * Your attributes are your stats in regard to the class system. These are comprised of your character's base attributes points, plus any modifiers granted by weapons or armor. Other players are able to see these attributes as well. * The character build section is where you will distribute your attribute points if you choose not to use auto-allocation. You can also change your class for a fee of 3 gems by clicking the red button next to your current class. * Your achievements are your accomplishments in the world of HabitRPG. These may be obtained through contributing, as well as collecting streaks, armor, or pets. Some special events provide achievements for using event-specific items, or for merely having an account during the event. Profile The Profile tab (direct link) lets you connect your personal information to the game. It includes your profile photo, your display name, and a description of yourself (which can include your websites or other additional information). This information is available for other HabitRPG members to view if they click on your name in any of the forums under the Social tab, or by any of your party members by clicking on your avatar. Other players can also see any of your achievements by doing this, as well as any challenges you have won. Display Name vs. UsernameCategory:Profile In the world of HabitRPG there are two different kinds of names--your username and your display name: * When you first create an HabitRPG account, you choose your username. This is what you use to login to the game. *What appears in messages you post in the Tavern, guilds, and party chat, along with what is displayed on your avatar, is your display name. At the time of account creation, your display name is set to be the same as your username. Afterwards you can change your display name and your usename. To change your display name, click on User>Profile. You will have the option to edit your display name and save it. To change your username, click on Settings>Site and navigate to the Registration form. Enter your new usename, then save it by clicking the "Submit" button. Starting Date Currently the only way to find your starting date is to click on your display name from a party chat or Tavern chat. A popup will display your user information, stats, and achievements. You can find the starting date and your last login date in the top left corner under your display name. Sharing When you hover over your avatar, a red Share button will appear in the lower left corner. This lets you share your avatar with social media sites Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr. You also have the option of downloading a picture of your avatar. Sharing generates a link to your player statistics and profile, which is the popup that other HabitRPG players see when they click on your display name. Category:Content Category:Options Category:Basics